Boarding School
by DarkBloodyFangs
Summary: cliche title i know! but it speaks for itself. so ur just going to have to read it to find out more. rating may go up depends on how i feel about it
1. Chapter 1: The Upheaval

**Hello all!!!!! Well here's another inuyasha fanfic for you and just as a reminder I do not own the inuyasha franchise. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Ch. 1: The Upheaval**

"Mom you can't be serious," said Kagome rather bitterly. Kagome Higurashi, a young poised girl of eighteen. Her dark ebony hair and her dark chocolate eyes catch the attention of people everywhere she went. "Oh! I am very serious. I won't be around as often," said Mrs. Higurashi whose blue eyes and black hair flashed with fury. "So, you're going to send me off to some boarding school." "Please do not interrupt me again. This is a very prestigious school. It's better qualified for your talents than your old one."

"But Mom I don't want to leave you and my friends," Kagome said in an unhopeful attempt to change her mother's mind. "I understand how you feel…" "Then if you understand my feelings so much then don't send me away." "Would you please just humor me and do as I ask. It's going to be hard on the both of us for the next few months since your father's death."(Kagome's father died unexpectedly two month ago. The cause of his death was not identifiable since the coroner said he was in perfect health during the autopsy.)

"It's just that I am going to be very busy trying to take over your father's company duties." "But, I do not see how sending me away to some school will make things better for you," Kagome said in a sarcastic tone. The room went silent after Kagome's statement. She felt no regret about what she said or even if she hurt her mother's feelings. Throughout the silence Kagome thought, 'How could she just send me away like this. It's not fair, it's not fair,' she repeated this repeatedly in her head until her mom spoke up.

"It's not like we won't see each other, you will come home on your school breaks. Do you understand?" 'Of course I understand that you don't want me anymore,' Kagome thought but instead said, "Of course I do. I, Kagome Higurashi, of the Higurashi Clan, will always do what the clan leader asks of me. When do I leave?" She said it with an air of formality with a bitter edge of sarcasm mix with it. She even did a mock bow to her mother that showed her polite disrespect of her mother's decision.

"Don't get saucy with me child! Now, please come over here and give me a hug." Mother and daughter felt the tension in the room so they embraced each other for the briefest moment. "M-Mom, you still have not told me when I'm leaving or even the name of the school I am going to," Kagome said with a hint of hesitation. Laughter was now ensuing from her mother's mouth, "Well I know you will be even angrier at this but you leave in the day after tomorrow." "What! Do you want to get rid of me that bad," she yelled. "No sweetheart, of course not. I know its short notice, but that is the best I can do. School for you starts Monday morning."

"But there is still two weeks of summer vacation left." "That was at your old school, this one starts earlier. Now to answer your second question, the school's name is Kyoto Way Academy. You will take the corporate jet to Kyoto in a few days. You should go and start packing, Kagome." "Yes, Mother. Can I see my friends tomorrow and tell them good-bye? Then maybe you and me can go out to dinner," she asked. "That will be fine, now run along; you have a lot of things to pack."

"Good night mom, is there anything you need before I go?" Mrs. Higurashi looks up from her desk and tells her, "Yes, there is, can you have Ms. Keade send me up some jasmine tea please."

With that, Kagome walked out of the parlor and started down the hall in disbelief that in two days she would be going to Kyoto. Kagome was so wrap-up in her thoughts that when she turned the corner she ran right into the chief house cleaner, Ms. Keade. "Oh, I am very sorry Miss. Kagome, are you alright?" she asked. "No, no Ms. Keade, I am the one who's sorry I was lost in my own thoughts and wasn't paying attention to were I was going."

"I see, so the mistress has told you of your new school…" "You knew all about this I you didn't tell me," Kagome interrupted her. Ignoring the interruption the old maid continued on, "I hope you weren't hard on her. She is trying her best you know."

"I know but still she shouldn't send me away. My mom would like you to send up jasmine tea while she reads the stupid report of hers'. Also, I was wondering if you can help me pack tonight?" "Of course I'll help, but after I get the mistress her tea." "That's alright; I'm going to go called Eri. I'll be in my room." Taking her leave of the house cleaner, Kagome went to phone her best friend Eri to inform her of her untimely departure.

"NO WAY! You're joking right; your mom can't actually be seriously sending you away?" Eri cried in outrage. "She's serious alright. I tried hard to talk her out of it but it was no use. She already had her mind made-up about me going to that damn school," said Kagome as she brushes a tear away from eye. "When do you leave?" Eri asked not at all happy. "Well, if I finish packing tonight than we have a full day to spend together." "WHAT! No way, that cannot be. It's not possible, we had plans for the last two weeks of vacation," Eri yelled into her cell phone.

"Hey, it's not as if I'm never coming back. This is my home and you're my best friend; so of course I'm coming back no need to worry." "Sorry, but I'm just going to miss is all." "You better, because I'm going to miss you all and the rest of the gang. My mother is sending me off to a place that I do not even know or for that matter the people. What am I to do Eri?" started Kagome in a fit of desperation.

"Wait doesn't Hojo live in Kyoto?" Eri asked. "I believe so, but I don't know exactly where. The last I heard from him was that he owns some nightclub. "I know I'll find out for you when we get together tomorrow. Moreover, do not worry it should not be that bad you are a good person. People are bound to be attracted to you. You're just going to have to make some new friends when you get there okay?" "If you insist than I'll tr…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the Kagome's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Kagome asked. "It's me, Keade, Miss. Kagome. I came as you asked." "Oh that's right please come in Keade. Eri, I have to go now if I am going to see you and the others tomorrow," said Kagome trying to keep back the tears. "That's okay I'll see you tomorrow alright and the day is going to be full of surprise," Eri said as excitedly as possible given in this certain situation. "Well tomorrow then, Eri." "Tomorrow, bye." With those final words, the two friends ended their conversation counting the seconds until they would see each other for a very long time until winter break.

"Thank you for helping me. Where should we start?" "Well, your mother was kind enough to provide me with a list of things you will need over the following months," Keade told her. "What does it say, so I can start looking for them, Ms. Keade?" "What suitcase have you decided to take?" the old crone asked. "I'm going to take the black suitcases." She told her. The rest of the night passed by in finding clothes and other items that Kagome would need for school.

"That's everything on the list, Miss. Kagome. Will you require anything else before I leave?" Ms. Keade inquired. "Well… Yes, there is. It's more a favor actually." "I see. What would this favor be than Miss?" "Would…would you take care of mom for me. I know you will but I like to just be reassured that she work herself so hard." Ms. Keade, seeing the sadness in her eyes complied with her request. "You know Keade; I'll miss you while I'm away." "Why do you say that Miss," said the completely taken aback maid.

"Because you have always been there for me and Mom after Dad died. Also you kind of like the grandmother I've never had." "I'll miss you to Kagome and that bright smile of yours- Ah yes that's the one- around this old house. Oh my, it is after one o'clock. Off to bed with you, you are going to need you're rest for what Miss. Eri has in store for you tomorrow," Keade said in a pleasant, but firm tone. "I'll go to bed, but I cannot promise that I'll fall asleep with all these thoughts in my head." "I understand, but please try to get some rest."

With that, she gave the girl a hug and words of goodnight before she left. Kagome, now alone in her room flung her on to her bed and began to cry letting all her emotions flow out at once. After she got her self under control, she decided to pack a little more. She packed away her ipod and its charger, along with her laptop, and some other electronical devices. Once she was done with that, she changed in to her pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Time

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha (the manga or anime)**

**Ch. 2: The Last Time**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling exasperated from her argument with her mother to all the packing she did the night before. She had something to look forward to though. Her trip into town with her friends and all of Eri surprises. After getting a shower and dressing in blue jeans and a white blouse with white shoes, Kagome went downstairs for breakfast.

She walked in to the dinning room and saw Ms. Keade setting up the table. "Miss. Kagome, I was just on my way to see if you were up. Well sit down and eat your breakfast. You're going to energy for what Miss. Eri has in store." "Huh…Do you what she planned for me today? You do don't you," said Kagome when she saw the twinkle in Keade's eyes.

"Oh won't you tell me how I am to spend my last day here before I leave for Kyoto, Oh please Keade!" exclaimed Kagome trying to appeal to the house cleaner by showing her, her childish behavior. "My, my dear child aren't you a naughty little thing, are you trying to break my promise to Eri, you should be ashamed," she said in a jokingly manner. "You seem to be in high spirits than last night. Well I will not keep you from your breakfast. Also, Miss. Eri has sent a car for you it should arrive a little after you are done eating." "So, you do know where…" but before Kagome could finish her sentence, Keade had already made her exit.

Kagome was now alone again in the dinning room. Her facial features change dramatically and took on that and unwanted wretch. Deep down inside she harbored her true feeling she did not want to leave her home, her friends, and what was left of her family. She brought upon a façade into which she could make everyone happy but herself. Kagome questioned herself and her actions that she took last night and saw that it was no use in trying to change what has already happened. So she just finish her breakfast of bacon, sausage, eggs, and glass of orange juice in solitude until a kitchen maid came into retrieve her finish plates.

Having nothing to occupy her time until the car arrived to take her to Eri's unknown destination she ventured out into the lush flower gardens that surrounded her house. Kagome strolled around the garden with her only companion, her thoughts. She was trying to image what the school, the staff, and the students were like. Her musings were constantly interrupted by the 'Hello, Miss. Higurashi.' and 'How are you Miss. Higurashi' from the various gardeners who tended their blossoms.

The car finally came around eleven o'clock to pick her up. The only person to wish Kagome a safe outing was Ms. Keade because Mrs. Higurashi was at a meeting with the company advisors. Kagome got into the car contemplating where Eri would take her. Kagome thought of the movies, shopping, or a restaurant, but none of these ideas appealed to her. She knew Eri would make their last time together spontaneous and wild because Eri was exactly that Kind of person.

The car finally stopped and Kagome with impatience hurriedly opened the door to see what her last day with her friends was going to be like. Upon exiting the door, Kagome was bombarded with a series of hugs and cries of how unfair it was for her to go away from her friends from her old school. Trying to show a happy disposition Kagome said, "It's not that bad we will see each other don't worry but for now I'm finally here let's have some fun." With those words and a fake smile, her friends untangled themselves from their embraces.

Eri now entered the mass of people to greet her. Eri has dark brown and the dreamiest gray-blue eyes that get any person's attention. Saying this to the crowd Eri announced, "Well now since our guest of honor has arrived, let's get this party started." Kagome still not knowing what they were going pulled Eri aside from the mob of people and asked her that very question. Her friend replied, "Were going to the Awayuki Amusement Park." The whole afternoon was spent in laughter and screams of excitement going from ride to ride. When they sat down for lunch, they were telling each other stories of how the each met Kagome and other experiences they had with her. They also talked about how well their summer breaks were going too. Kagome tried to enjoy herself but she just keep feeling worst and worst about leaving her friends behind.

At the end of the day, Kagome and Eri got into her car. "Well did you enjoy yourself today, Kagome?" Eri asked her. "Yes, I did thanks again Eri I really needed it." "I found Hojo's phone number for you. I also gave him a call telling him that you would be in Kyoto tomorrow." "Thanks Eri, I can't wait to see what he's been up to for the past to years," said Kagome as she took the piece of paper from Eri that had Hojo's number on it. "Well where here I see you later Eri," she said as she got out of the car. "Yeah Kagome see you later," Eri said out the window as her car pulled out of the driveway.

When she finally got inside dinner was already waiting for her. Kagome was disappointed to find a note from her mother apologizing for not being able to eat with her because something came up at work. For some reason Kagome was not at all surprised by the fact that her mother had cancelled on her. To Kagome it was natural to eat alone since her father passed.

"I'm sorry Miss. Kagome that your mother was unable to attend dinner tonight," said a familiar voice. Kagome turned to face the speaker and founded it out to be the always-reliable Ms. Keade. Without any thought, Kagome ran to the old maid who was more like a grandmother and her hugged and started crying. Shocked, all Keade could do was try to comfort her and say kind words. After a few moments Kagome got her emotions under controlled and thanked Keade for understanding.


End file.
